fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Armando Salazar
|title = |status = verstorben|herrscht_über_meer = Herrscht über das Teufelsdreieck}} Capitán Armando Salazar (* 1662ausgehend von Javier Bardems realem Alter von 46 Jahren zur Drehzeit 2015 März 1969 und bezogen auf die Rückblende in Salazars Rache., gest. 1751) ist der Hauptantagonist im Film Salazars Rache und gilt als gefürchteter Piratenjäger. Seit er von Jack Sparrow mit einer List ins Teufelsdreieck gelockt wurde, ist er dort mit seinem weitgehend zerstörten Schiff Silent Mary und seiner Crew als Untote in ständiger tiefer Dämmerung gefangen. Als er durch eine unbedachte Handlung Sparrows mit seinen Leuten und seinem Schiff in verfluchtem Zustand von dort entkommen kann, macht er erneut Jagd auf Piraten – hauptsächlich, um an Captain Jack Sparrow Rache zu nehmen. Biografie Frühes Leben Über das frühe Leben des Capitán Armando Salazar ist nur wenig bekannt. Nach seinen eigenen Angaben gegenüber Captain Hector Barbossa verlor er sowohl Vater als auch Großvater durch Piraten. Er wurde dadurch zu einem unversöhnlichen Feind der Piraten, weshalb er es sich zur Aufgabe machte, der Piratenplage ein Ende zu setzen. Möglicherweise aus diesem Grund trat er zu einem derzeit nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt in die Armada Española ein, wo er es bis zum Capitán brachte. Im Alter von etwa 46 Jahren war er der am meisten gefürchtete Piratenjäger der Sieben Meere, galt als Schrecken aller Piraten. Sein Schiff, die Silent Mary, nahm es unter seinem Kommando sogar mit mehreren schwer bewaffneten Piratenschiffen auf, die er besiegen konnte. Eventuelle Überlebende ließ er von seinen Soldaten erschießen. Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Karriere als Piratenjäger besiegt er eine ganze vereinigte Flotte von Piratenschiffen – bis auf eines, das sich im Rauch brennender Wracks davonschleichen kann. Er erkennt es als die Wicked Wench und lässt das Schiff verfolgen. Im Krähennest der Wicked Wench gebärdet sich ein blutjunger Mann wie „ein kleiner Sperling“, wie Salazar später Barbossa erzählt, und bietet Salazar spöttisch an, ihn am Leben zu lassen, wenn er kapituliere. Den erfolgreichen Piratenjäger bringt dies in solche Wut, dass er die Gefahr nicht erkennt, auf die seine Silent Mary zusteuert: das Teufelsdreieck. Er sieht jedoch, dass der junge Mann von einem sterbenden dunkelhäutigen Captain Morgan einen Kompass erhält. Die Wicked Wench steuert auf das Teufelsdreieck zu, die Silent Mary folgt ihr und holt auf. Doch kurz vor dem dreieckigen Tor des Dreiecks gelingt der Wicked Wench eine 180°-Wende praktisch auf der Fläche ihres Rumpfes, die nur mithilfe von über kleine Felsinseln an Backbord geworfene starke Leinen hinzubekommen ist. Die Silent Mary kann nicht mehr wenden und fährt in das Teufelsdreieck ein, wo sie explodiert und die gesamte Mannschaft eigentlich getötet wird. Doch Salazar und seine Leute sind durch die übernatürliche Macht des Teufelsdreiecks ebenso wie ihr Schiff in einer Zwischenwelt gefangen, vegetieren als Untote in einem ständigen Dreivierteldunkel dahin, verhext durch den Kompass, der seinen Träger zu dem führt, was er am meisten wünscht – und der im Fall, dass er betrogen wird, dessen schlimmsten Albtraum wahr macht. Von da an will Salazar sich an jenem jungen Mann rächen, der den Spottnamen, den Salazar ihm gegeben hat, für sich akzeptiert: Captain Jack Sparrow. Salazars Rache Seitdem Salazar mit seinen Männern im Teufelsdreieck gefangen ist, greifen die Untoten jedes Schiff an, das dort hineingerät. Bis auf einen, der jeweils am Leben gelassen wird, um die Geschichte zu erzählen, massakrieren sie jeden an Bord eines überfallenen Schiffes. Im Jahr 1751Wie sich aus Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel ergibt, finden die Ereignisse von Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache im Jahr 1751 statt. geraten auf diese Weise eine von Piraten gekaperte holländische Bark und die sie verfolgende HMS Monarch in das Teufelsdreieck. Die Geisterseeleute greifen die Schiffe an und vernichten sie. Auf der HMS Monarch lässt Salazar einen unter Deck eingesperrten jungen Mann namens Henry Turner am Leben, bei dem er Steckbriefe findet, mit denen nach Captain Jack Sparrow gefahndet wird. Er fragt ihn, ob er diesen Piraten kenne, worauf Henry ihm sagt, er sei ihm nur dem Namen nach bekannt. Salazar beauftragt ihn durchaus höflich formuliert, nach Jack Sparrow zu suchen und ihm zu sagen, dass der Tod zu ihm komme. Er ergänzt: „Ich würde ihm das ja gern selbst sagen aber … tote Männer erzählen keine Geschichten.“ Einige Zeit später bricht im Teufelsdreieck plötzlich die Sonne durch die ewigen Wolken, das Tor selbst wird von einem gewaltigen Erdbeben zerstört. Salazar weiß, dass Sparrow nicht mehr im Besitz des Kompasses sein kann. Die Bannung in das Dreieck wird nur solange aufrechterhalten, wie der Verwünschende Eigentümer des magischen Gegenstandes ist, der dies bewirkt hat. Die Silent Mary läuft mit ihrer untoten Crew aus und geht wieder auf Piratenjagd. Nachdem bereits drei Schiffe mit blutroten Segeln, deren Großsegel mit einem Totenkopf mit gekreuzten Säbeln gekennzeichnet sind, von der Silent Mary ''buchstäblich verschlungen worden sind, ruft auf einem vierten dieser Flotte der Herr dieser Schiffe nach Salazar und sagt ihm, er wisse, dass er hinter Jack Sparrow her sei. Er wolle ihm dabei helfen. Es ist Hector Barbossa. Salazar lässt sich auf ein Gespräch mit Barbossa ein, lässt aber dabei seinen Degen tanzen. Jedes Mal, wenn der Degen aufschlägt, wird einer von Barbossas Männern umgebracht. Barbossa verspricht ihm, Sparrow bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang zu liefern; anderenfalls könne Salazar ihn töten. Der Piratenjäger geht auf den Handel ein. Die Überlebenden von Barbossas Crew müssen auf die ''Silent Mary wechseln, die Queen Anne’s Revenge ''wird augenscheinlich vernichtet. Im Morgengrauen wird Salazar schon wütend und will Barbossa an den Kragen, doch der erinnert ihn daran, dass Sonnenaufgang ausgemacht war – und Morgendämmerung und Sonnenaufgang sind zwei unterschiedliche Paar Stiefel. Bei Sonnenaufgang ist die ''Dying Gull, Jacks klappriger Einmaster, in Sicht. Als von der Dying Gull ein Boot mit drei Insassen ausgesetzt wird, können die Verfolger – vermutlich mit Jacks Kompass – erkennen, dass der Gesuchte im Boot ist. Armando lässt seine Leute drei Geisterhaie auf das Boot ansetzen. Als die Haie das Boot angreifen, springen Salazar und seine Männer auf das Wasser, auf dem sie in Richtung des verfolgten Bootes rennen. Doch kurz bevor sie es haben, kann Jack einen der Geisterhaie mit einem Enterhaken als Zugtier nutzen, der das Boot mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus der Reichweite der Geisterseeleute bringt. Das Boot wird nach einer scharfen Wendung des Geisterhais vor dem Strand im hohen Bogen an Land geworfen. Der erste Geisterseemann, der den Strand betritt, löst sich in Rauch auf. Salazar weiß, dass er Jack nicht an Land verfolgen kann und sagt ihm, dass er auf ihn warten werde. Zurück auf der Silent Mary will er seine Wut an Barbossa und seinen verbliebenen Männern auslassen, doch der kann das Leben seiner letzten Männer mit dem Argument retten, dass Salazar ihn und seine Leute braucht, um Sparrow an Land zu verfolgen. Erneut geht der Piratenjäger auf das Geschäft ein und sendet die Piraten auf die Insel, um Jack gefangen zu nehmen. Als sie nicht zurückkehren, sondern sich mit Sparrow verbünden und mit der aus der Flasche befreiten Black Pearl das Weite suchen, nimmt die Silent Mary die Verfolgung auf. In der Nacht stellt die Silent Mary zunächst die HMS Essex, die unter dem Kommando von Lieutenant John Scarfield ebenfalls Jagd auf Sparrow und seine Leute macht und verschlingt sie mit Mann und Maus. Nur ein Boot mit einer Handvoll ausgerissener Gefangener der HMS Essex – Joshamee Gibbs und Jacks Crew – kann entkommen und auch im folgenden Kampf zwischen der Black Pearl und der Silent Mary unbemerkt bleiben. Der Kampf zwischen der Black Pearl und der Silent Mary endet, als Carina Smyth die schwarze Galeone auf die vorgelagerten Felsen schwarzen Felsinsel steuert. Salazars Steuermann erkennt die Gefahr, ruft alle Untoten auf die Silent Mary zurück und dreht gerade noch nach Steuerbord ab, um eine für alle Geisterseeleute tödliche Grundberührung zu vermeiden. Henry Turner gerät auf der Silent Mary in Gefangenschaft, als die Schiffe sich trennen. Salazar bleibt mit seinem Schiff aber in der Nähe der Insel Black Rock Island. Als Carina mittels Vollendung des unfertigen Sternbildes auf Black Rock Island den Dreizack Poseidons aktiviert, das Meer vor der Insel sich teilt und einen tiefen Graben bis zum Meeresgrund bildet, übernimmt Salazar Henrys Körper, mit dessen Hilfe er den trockenen Meeresboden betreten kann. Seine Männer tauchen in den seitlichen Meereswänden bis zum Grund und warten dort darauf, ihrem Capitán zur Seite zu stehen. Salazar kämpft in Henrys Körper gegen Jack und kann den Dreizack an sich bringen. In diesem Moment trennt sich Henrys Körper von Salazars, aber der aktive Dreizack schützt den Piratenjäger. Er trifft Sparrow mit der längsten Spitze eigentlich tödlich, doch Carinas Tagebuch, das Jack in der Innentasche seines Mantels trägt, rettet ihn. Henry kann den Dreizack zerstören, womit sämtliche Flüche des Meeres aufgehoben werden. Salazar und seine Männer sind wieder normal lebendige Menschen. Seine Gefolgsleute stolpern hustend aus den Wasserwänden. Das Meer beginnt, sich wieder zu schließen. Barbossa lässt sich am Anker der auf der Kante des Meeresgrabens fahrenden Black Pearl herunter, um Jack, Henry und seine Tochter Carina zu retten. Salazar, der seine Beute nicht hergeben will, springt nach ihnen ebenfalls auf den Anker, einige seiner Männer folgen ihm. Doch Barbossa, der die Gefahr erkennt, lässt sich fallen und reißt Armando und dessen Männer mit sich in die sich schließende Meeresspalte. Der Piratenjäger kracht mit dem eben wiederhergestellten Kopf auf die Ankerschaufel und stürzt ins Wasser. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er schon den Aufschlag auf die Ankerschaufel nicht überlebt. Persönlichkeit Aussehen Capitán Armando Salazar ist 1,81 m (5 Fuß, 11 ¼ Inch) groß, hat langes, schwarzes Haar und dunkelbraune Augen. Er trägt die zerfetzten Reste einer spanischen Marineuniform, die in ihrer Farbgebung dem frühen 18. Jahrhundert entspricht. Wie alle seine Leute ist er nicht ganz vollständig. Ihm fehlt der halbe Hinterkopf, was jedoch durch sein langes, wie im Wasser langsam schwingendes Haar nur wenig auffällt. Sein Gesicht ist grau und rissig wie ausgetrockneter Schlamm. Wenn er spricht, spuckt er schwarzes Blut. Sein Gang ist auf festem Grund wie Schiffsplanken sehr steif, als wäre er gelähmt. Um sich besser fortbewegen zu können, benutzt er neben einem Gehstock auch seinen Degen. In einer Rückblende, die seine Geschichte erzählt, ist er korrekt und vollständig uniformiert, sieht man davon ab, dass er keine Kopfbedeckung trägt. Das Haar trug er zu jener Zeit streng zurückgekämmt und im Nacken zum Zopf gebunden. Fähigkeiten und Waffen * Schwerkraftmanipulation: Als rachsüchtiger Geist war er in der Lage über Wasser zu laufen, da er kein Gewicht oder Masse hatte. Er besaß auch ein verbessertes Gleichgewicht. * nahezu unverwundbar: Als ein Geist war Salazar komplett immun gegen körperlichen Schaden. Da er schon tot war, war er auch immun gegen Krankheiten. Seine einzige Schwäche war, dass er nicht an Land gehen konnte. * guter Schwertkämpfer: Als ein Capitán der Armada Española war Salazar ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer: so gut, dass er für Jack gefährlich wurde. * Besessenheit: Für kurze Zeit übernahm er Henry Turners Körper und Geist um an Land zu gehen. *'Schiffskontrolle' Als Geist konnte Salazar sein Schiff hochbiegen und es über andere Schiffe hereinbrechen lassen. Galerie Armando Salazar Fluch der Karibik 5 Poster 1.jpg Armando Salazar Fluch der Karibik 5 Poster 2.jpg Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Kapitän Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mitglied der Crew der Silent Mary Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Spanier Kategorie:Verstorben (Salazars Rache)